


骨汤

by sissikahn



Series: 武林妖人谱 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Wuxia, cannibal, 武侠, 盐棋骨汤, 美强, 食人警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 原创《武林妖人谱》之 盐棋骨汤短篇，食人倾向警告，可独立观看，也可以跳过强烈的个人情怀与个人美学





	骨汤

骨汤

 

要怎么做才能忘记一个人？

慕净云满不在乎，说：“只要那人是‘盐棋骨’，熬他成汤，饮下，自然能忘。”

可惜慕净云不是“盐棋骨”，而符讳也不会熬这道骨汤。

败在慕净云手上，是符讳失策了。想想符讳一手长阳铁掌，独步武林十载，竟因一时失神，落在这个双臂看似绵软无力的白净青年手上。不过也不能怨符讳，毕竟慕净云周身的阵阵内功，早与他年纪不符，仿若妖人，修为百余年。

可慕净云是人，并不是妖。那百余年的内功不是他自己修炼出来的，而是凭借他那手熬汤的功夫，从别人身上弄来的。

有种人，浑身的骨头与他人不同，骨韧，髓质奇异，是一个个剔透颗粒；取其髓质置于烈日下暴晒一日，便会漆黑，润如美玉，亮如棋子，故名“盐棋”。

常人修习内功，多置于肌理血脉之间，但有盐棋骨者，内功均藏于骨中，与经脉毫无关系。

所以慕净云才有机会喝下他们的功力。

若有身怀盐棋骨之人，放血去肉，取净骨熬制，伴以佐料，历经三十三日，方可饮用。其汤汁浓白，尤应入夜饮下，因为只有在夜幕之下，骨汤上才会泛起一层金色的光辉，可与月争辉。

这些都是符讳听慕净云说的，并没有亲见。慕净云出身于大漠边缘，具体是什么城镇，符讳也不清楚，总之望遍天下，只有他们镇子里的人懂得熬制盐棋骨汤的方子。

慕净云自小耳濡目染，长大了些也四处物色盐棋骨，好给自己熬上一碗碗香浓可口的骨汤。

他运气不错，五年之内，便得了百余年功力，足以称霸天下。

但慕净云没有如此，他对这些江湖上的功名没多大兴趣，他只爱寻觅盐棋骨，只爱熬骨汤。

符讳被慕净云抓住，就是因为他身上的骨头，是盐棋骨。慕净云他们到底以什么征兆判断盐棋骨？符讳并不大清楚，他只知道自己撞到慕净云面前，看着那张浅浅的笑颜愣了许久，就被慕净云那得道之妖般的力量降住；知晓了内情，符讳什么也不说，只等着下锅，可迟迟不见慕净云动手。

“你那盐棋还差一点，怕下了锅会散在锅里，我先替你养养——也不急于这一时，既然要喝，那就喝个最好的。”慕净云的眼神似乎隔着层层衣物和厚重肌肉就能看见符讳的骨头，也不用伸手一一触摸确认，只要看着就好，自能用眼神抚上深藏不露的骨骼。

说是养养，可符讳也没见慕净云用了什么奇特的办法，吃的一日三餐鸡鱼肉蛋米面菜，喝的是清茶，偶有酒，不烈，甜。慕净云整日漂泊，一会儿上山，一会儿下海，每天除了吃喝，就只是看，看山水间静谧欢悦的各色风景，看市井间热闹冷暖的各类人生；看完了就完了，也不感叹，也不与符讳说些想法，就好像从没看过一般，看了就只是看了。

符讳跟着慕净云，他要去哪儿，他也去哪儿，每日心里静得很。符讳试过，若他不问，慕净云可以整整十日不出一言，两人翩翩江湖，形同路人，又并行不悖。

慕净云究竟在看什么？符讳问过，慕净云想都没想，就答他：“趁现在多看一天，指不定哪天又忘了，先留个想念，以后要是拾得起来，必有些意思。”

慕净云是个健忘之人，不是无心无性，而是那盐棋骨汤作祟——每次喝下，能得来许多功力，也会忘记一些东西；那个熬在汤里的人的事情是必定忘得掉的，还有些跟这个人略有些牵扯的事情，也会随着那个人而消隐去。

所以慕净云根本记不得自己到底熬了多少锅盐棋骨汤，喝下了忘记了多少人。

符讳知道自己也该成为他腹中之人、血中之气，以他近三十年的功力，若慕净云服下，必有大成。束手就擒，坐以待毙，依过去符讳的个性，绝对做不出这样的事情，但对着整日看着世间万物的慕净云，他早就离不开了。

若能融进慕净云的骨血之中、为他所用，不知道是种什么样的感觉……符讳偶尔默默想起，心口抽得紧，竟有种跃跃欲试的感觉。

可慕净云还是不动手，只让符讳随着自己四处奔波，有时走走停停一日便好，有时觉得好了定下来住个几日，由西到东，也过了大半个国度。慕净云有一日说，干脆雇艘渔船，扬帆远航，到海那边转转，说不定还能见着异样的景色人情，快哉。可沿海问过的船家没人乐意前往，一是航程遥远不可知，二是慕净云这清秀公子后面跟着一个凶神恶煞的习武之人，若是以此借口劫了船只，那渔家还能靠什么吃饭呢？

出海的事情搁置下来，慕净云只能向南去。一路见着诸多异人，偶有交集，相言甚欢。符讳在旁边听那些异事，确实奇特，还有的教人胆战心惊，可在符讳眼里，没有一个能比得上以人骨熬汤、吸人功力的慕净云。

“那不是人骨，那是盐棋骨。”慕净云也不知道辩解了多少次，可盐棋骨也是人身上出来的，那便是人骨。

这么说来，每一锅骨汤，里面就是一条人命——符讳跟了慕净云多日，像是突然意识到一般，且惊了惊，但也很快平静了。一想到终有一天，自己也会成为那一锅骨汤，便觉得骨汤只是骨汤，而非人命。

慕净云有时不看山水不看人，只看符讳。有一回愣神愣得久了，忽然说起：“要是咱们待得再久一些，久得能够踏遍天涯了，我再饮你入腹，我会不会能够将世间一切都忘个干净，连我是何人出身何地都会忘记？”

世间万物算什么？何人何地算什么？符讳好奇的是，若真如此，慕净云会不会连如何熬制骨汤也忘了？

既然会忘记那些与盐棋骨之人相关的事情，如果两人在一起越久，那忘记的事就越多——可过去慕净云除了那些熬进汤里的人，真正忘记的东西并不多。

到底是那些人都有极佳的盐棋骨，被慕净云一抓住就入了锅，还是慕净云只当他们是一锅锅骨汤，根本没有往心里去？

但慕净云觉得喝了符讳的这碗汤，他能忘记的东西很多很多，甚至是名姓，甚至是先祖，甚至是深入心底的骨汤熬法。

慕净云提到这件事，是在极南之地，热，燥，湿，闷，且有四方来此的南洋奇人。可他看着这些，想起的却是遥远的北地故事。慕净云听人说过，极北之地有雪山，其上被千年冰晶封路，人不得入。但那冰晶之后住着一群朔人，他们中男子极美，宛如仙族后裔，而女子极丑。朔人一出生长得极快，不到一年便初具成人之姿；但往后就会一年挨着一年年轻，一年挨着一年变小，心里那些事情，也会一年挨着一年被忘却，满心装着的事，日日消失，后来就像一张白纸似的，再也记不住任何事情了。

那他们最后如何？符讳觉得奇怪，便问。

“最后？他们没有最后，我也不大关心。”慕净云有功力有定力，再热的天也不怕，可怜了身怀长阳铁掌的符讳，跟着慕净云受热，“我只好奇那张白纸——你说人真的能什么都忘个干净，而人却活着么？”

忘干净了，却活着……那活着还有什么意思？符讳不明白慕净云对此情有独钟的原因，像他这样年纪轻轻的江湖人，正是憧憬名利追逐名利的时候，怎么就生出个慕净云，对着山河美景露出垂垂老矣的轻淡神色？

要怪，还是得怪那一锅锅骨汤。或许盐棋骨汤真像符讳想的那样，人饮下的不仅仅是功力，还有那盐棋骨者的记忆，甚至是盐棋骨者的整个人生，所以慕净云才会被百余年的功力压着，被百余年的人生压着，说不出一个字来。

所以慕净云会憧憬传说之中的朔人那渐渐变成一张白纸般的生命轨迹。

所以才要养一养符讳。他要养出一个人，养出一段满满的记忆，然后，在一片喷香之中，干脆地忘却。

原本符讳一点也不想被慕净云忘记，他更希望这骨汤中的玄机能颠倒过来，让符讳反过来将慕净云忘了。但从南边回来，符讳又不这么想了，他突然觉得，忘了就忘了吧，忘了才好，若一直被留在心里，那才叫寂寞呐！

被熬在骨汤里，由慕净云饮下，那就从心里融到骨血之中了，那是只要慕净云一天还在，就一天不会忘记的事。

自南边来，符讳跟慕净云走着走着又回到了当初相见的地方。符讳隐约记得那日细细的风沙和半明半暗的太阳，他还隐约记得在风沙与太阳之间，薄得看不见的云，不动声色地笼在符讳头顶上。

慕净云也记得了。他猛地记起在此处的种种场面，他居然还记得起来。

默默地走了一路，慕净云走到了起点，也就是走到了终点。

“我想，该是我忘了你的时候了。”慕净云看符讳的脸孔，走了这么一圈，那棱角分明的脸上被风尘划出细细密密的痕迹，却没有在慕净云的脸上留下什么东西。

走了这么一圈，再熬一锅骨汤的佐料也齐备了，盼了这么久，慕净云也该饮下这一碗最好的盐棋骨汤了。

符讳想着想着，忽然想起慕净云曾经说过，顶级的盐棋骨汤上必定要能飘着一滴热腾腾的鲜血，而这滴鲜血就是熬汤之人的。

慕净云还说过，若是盐棋骨汤上沾了人血，便作用全无，除非是他自己的血液——可这样的骨汤，过去也没几个人喝过，传说喝过的人，最后竟能变成另一人，变成那个熬在汤里的人，而全然没有自己。

这或许就是慕净云所求的，白纸一张，既不是慕净云，也不是符讳，再没有记忆，也再不会忘记。

要怎么做才能忘记一个人？

取他之骨，熬成骨汤，再滴上你血，全数吞入腹中，骨血交融。

 

终


End file.
